


"Can I Kiss You?"

by Oli_Daugie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned Terezi Pyrope, Meteorstuck, Nervous Dave Strider, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oli_Daugie/pseuds/Oli_Daugie
Summary: Dave's acting weird and Karkat can tell. A little. Terezi is has ruined their little moment.





	"Can I Kiss You?"

I listened to the end credits of the movie we were watching, peeking out if the corner of my eye to see Dave fidgeting. He had both his hands on his legs, left being very still. His right hand though, was going a bit insane. He was tapping the beat to a song he wrote, a song about somebody he  _liked._

I remember a few lines from it, taken out of a movie we watched together more recently. The lyrics went along the lines of, "I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and I am in love with you." Both of us really liked that movie, and Dave isn't one to actually admit liking a romance movie.

Out of nowhere, about halfway through the end credits, he spoke up, "Can I kiss you, Karkat?" Dave fumbled a little until his hand settled on his arm. I noticed the slight red spilling over and on to his cheeks from under his sunglasses.

"Y-yeah," just kind of fell from my mouth as a response. My face felt warm and everything slowed down. I turned to face him better and felt his hand move to the back of my head.

It was quick and gentle. Nice, soft. His lips were chapped ever so slightly. We left a few seconds in between until we did it again, longer this time. _I guess he likes me back._

 My arms wrapped around his waist, gently pulling him closer to me, right into my lap, "What does this make us?" He breathed, pulling away slightly 

I looked at every inch of hus face, analyzing every piece of it I could see, "I don't know, what do you want us to be?" Before I knew it, my voice rambled on. "We could use a quadrant, do that human dating thing, we could-" 

"Jegus, Karkles, calm down," he paused and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'm fine with working it out. We don't have to know right away." I smiled back at him, letting a soft rumble out, " _Ohmygog_ , that, is the most precious thing I have ever heard."

"Daaave," I purposely dragged out his name, "Why are you like this?"

"You tell me," I gave him a kiss to shut him up. That was until his phone started playing a song, Doubt by some band called Tøp. "Fucking TZ, I guess I have to head down to can town..."

"We can continue this later then?" I said trying not to sound disappointed. 

"Hell yeah," He said, standing up, "I look forward to it," He leaned down to kiss me goodbye, making me close the gap. I savoured it, then watched him walk away. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow idk when i wrote this, but i guess it's here now.
> 
> I might add some small thinhs like this to make up for the bigger stuff I haven't posted yet. I'm sorrrryyyyyy.


End file.
